Letting Sanji Lead
by MugiwaraMarimo
Summary: (Zosan) **Please be warned of the triggers in this fic. Mainly drug use and rape.** With Sanji's knowledge of horticulture though he could easily do it and no one would be the wiser, not even Zoro till it was too late. Written for Braindeadmaggot of Tumblr.


**Letting Sanji Lead**

_Summary:With Sanji's knowledge of horticulture though he could easily do it and no one would be the wiser, not even Zoro till it was too late. Maybe he'll know but cant control his own actions like he's drunk and having an out of body experience. He can see, hear, feel everything that is going on, even partakes, but is powerless to stop it._

* * *

He never wanted it to happen this way. Never expected that of all of them it would be _him_ he planned to do this to. Or why he was even doing it, but he was and there was no backing out of it now. It had taken planning. Lots and lots of planning, picking up a tidbit of one thing here and a dash of something else there. Several things he was able to find on the ship itself, all the while the rest of the crew never suspected a thing.

He had started applying some of the herbs to Zoro's food months ago, the special blend of herbs and spices something he had started doing for everyone. Kind of like a special vitamin for every member of the crew. Learning it during his time in Hell, no one even questioned it. If the swordsman started to feel a little odd after some time, it went unvoiced and he just seemed to train harder. Oh and how Sanji loved that. The dark tanned skin, rippling muscles and sweat slicked body, all packaged firmly under the outer exterior of one rough edged, moody swordsman. And Sanji wouldn't have it any other way.

The late night sessions of jerking off in the shower, the marimo's name on his lips stopped being enough a long, long time ago, but no matter when he had tried to catch the other man's attention, it had failed. He had first learned of the term while on the wretched island, and it stuck with him ever since.

Roronoa Zoro was something the damned Okama termed Asexual.

Interesting.

Panting, Sanji thunked his head against the tiles of the shower, watching as his release swirled down the drain. It also meant that this was just about as far as he would ever get with his crew mate and that pained him greatly. He had tried to bury the idea of something more with him, honest, he had tried, but it never failed to flare back up for one reason or another. And finally he just gave into it, letting the lust and fire consume him and eat at his soul till it did nothing else but scream for Zoro.

And his body craved that contact, fleeting at first, light brushes as they stood on deck together, the way they would knock heads against one another when arguing, but it grew. Hot and fierce and fast, like a rolling fire through dry trees, it devoured everything so fast it left Sanji dizzy and wanting for more.

He had his chance.

Once.

And in his drunk ballsy courage had struck out at it, grabbing Zoro by his shirt and slamming him against the wall, blinking blearily at him as he melded their bodies together. When Sanji went in for the kiss, Zoro was too shocked to move away, but he didn't react either. At first. He pushed him hard in the chest, hand coming to wrap around his white sword with a growl. Sanji had only assumed that Zoro wasn't into guys, or him in particular, and as much as it hurt, he could accept that fate.

When he practically did the same thing to Nami-swan one day, the ending result the two of them getting in a fight on deck because Zoro pushed her, it should have struck him then, but it didn't. It didn't hit home for another several months, after spending all that time on that island fighting for his very identity as a man.

He passed the books off as part of his cooking training and no one seemed to really bother him, making a mental list of all the things he would need for when he was reunited with his nakama and their swordsman. His swordsman. Some he stashed in his ruck, hiding them deep in the back of the pantry in unmarked containers. Usopp and Chopper would be the only other one's who would know what they were but neither had even asked to borrow Sanji's herbs, so he really didn't worry.

Mortar and pestle in hand, he ground everything to a fine grit, labeling each small glass container with care, leaving the marimo's blend till last. He didn't want his precious ladies having to taste what he was putting in Zoro's spice mixture, nor did the younger members of the crew need it either. This was especially created for Zoro and Zoro only. The first night he had turned his nose to it, calling out how it made everything smell funny and Sanji's heart caught in his chest thinking he was found out before he had even started. With a shrug, in the end, Zoro had eaten it, realizing everyone else had something similar as well and he hadn't commented on it since.

His limp cock still pulsing with the after glow of his release, Sanji begrudgingly climbed out of the shower, drying off and slipping into a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. He didn't do this often, but he had plans for tonight and it was going to be much easier this way. His steps were light, the grass under his feet as he strode across the deck tickling his arches. Pausing to glance up at the crows nest, pleased that the lights were on, Sanji curled his toes into the damp grass and quietly puffed on his cigarette. Giddy wasn't the word he would use, but his heart was definitely beating faster in his chest, pounding against his ribs at this chance. Tonight he was going to take what was his and bathe in the beauty of the moment.

Zoro would be starting to feel the effects now. Just a few more things to add to the cocktail of ingredients the swordsman was on for the night and things would hopefully go according to Sanji's plan. The other man was of extreme body, will and mind and Sanji needed to get passed that; needed to _break_ Zoro in every sense in order to fully complete his goal for the night. He didn't want to hurt Zoro, no, not physically at any rate. There was going to be some mental and emotional wear and tear, but that couldn't be helped. Not if Sanji wanted..._needed_ to show Zoro just how much he meant to him.

Climbing the stairs quietly, one foot before the other as he made his way around the slight curve of them, Sanji bit back a moan. He just had to make it clear to Zoro that he wanted him, needed him in every eery manner of it. To kneel before him and worship his being with him, dancing his fingers over every dip and curve of muscle and map every inch of that amazing bronzed skin. Opening the galley door, Sanji swallowed, just thinking about it made his mouth water and he could already feel the beginning stirs of his blood awaken deep in his belly.

He had to keep it together. It would do no good if he went through all this effort just to have it ruined by appearing in the crows nest with a fucking hard on. In need of a distraction, Sanji set about preparing the late night snack for the one on watch as he always did. This was nothing new and Zoro wouldn't be any more leery of Sanji appearing in his space this late at night than usual. In fact, he was pretty sure Zoro would _welcome_ him tonight with open arms. Granted those arms may be shaking and fearful of what his body was doing, but they would still welcome him and Sanji was more than eager to accept.

Flicking on the light by the door, the first thing he did was make his way to the pantry, going after the ideal item he had set aside earlier that day. In all honestly it had taken him longer than he wanted to pick out the immaculate item, but it was for Zoro so it had to be perfect. It would suit his palette immensely too, if Sanji did say so himself and he did, having taken special care to learn everyone's likes and dislikes among the crew.

The swordsman would eye it like it was poison, but in the end, he would eat it and not question Sanji at all. Grinning to himself, Sanji picked up the pomegranate, tossing it in his hand as he turned back for his counters, setting the fruit on the edge of the previously laid out cutting board and knife as he moved to open the fridge.

Normally he reserved parfaits for the ladies, but tonight he wanted to convey that special affection to Zoro. It wasn't anything too elaborate, Zoro would never go for that, but it was a treat for him to get something that normally only the women on the crew were served. The chilled sprigs of mint on top of the bowl of vanilla pudding would mask the flavors. Kicking the door shut, he slid that next to the fruit and turned to his drawers by the stove, opening one and reaching as far back as allowed, grouping about till he grasped on to the little bottle.

This bottle had been the longest to acquire, some of the items he had to search long and hard for, but he had found them. And now his own special little blend was sure to make this night possible. The swordsman had gotten a dose with his dinner, the Sea King meat disappearing off his plate just as fast as it normally did and Sanji hadn't even tried to cover up the taste. If Zoro noticed the strange tang to his food, it would have been too late before he even noticed it and it had pleased him greatly when Zoro rudely reached out to grab more from the central plate. It had actually taken effort to kick him under the table and hiss at him to behave himself in front of the ladies.

Setting that down in the rapidly growing line of items on his counter, Sanji gathered the last one, a mixing bowl, and set to work. The pomegranate was first and he smiled at the meaning of the pristine fruit as he cut into it, the dark red juice of the cut seeds sliding down his fingers and staining his pale skin. His love for Zoro was eternal and he would show that tonight. Would _prove_ to the swordsman that he was worthy of his non existent affection and make Zoro understand.

The seeds tinked into the bowl as Sanji gored them out with his thumbs till he felt he had enough, rinsing his hands quickly and grabbing a large spoon from the container on the counter. A nice large dash of his herbal concoction went in with the pomegranate and that was stored safely back in the depths of the drawer. The mint came next and he deftly chopped it into a fine cut, the aroma filling the room nicely. He even popped a few leaves into his own mouth to chew on after discarding the butt of his smoke in the tray.

All that was scraped into the bowl and stirred together with the spoon. Sanji had to stop himself from testing it, the curved edge of the spoon just on the tip of his tongue before he remembered. A small frown at his own slip, he reached for the bowl of pudding and spooned some in, mixing that with everything else. He thought about transferring it to another cup, more suited for the item, but them thought against it. Again, Zoro wouldn't appreciate being treated like the ladies. This would do. Simply ripping a couple more mint leaves into pieces and sprinkling them across the top, he did the same with more fruit seeds, fished out a clean spoon and set it all on a serving tray.

Finally Sanji turned towards the far upper cabinets, opening one and retrieving the long thin bottle he had stashed back there some time ago. How this had managed to slip passed Zoro for so long, he wasn't sure, but tonight was the night to use it. Picking up the sakazuki, the small saucer like cups used when drinking sake traditionally, he set them and the bottle on the tray as well and mentally checked off everything in his head.

He was ready. Time to take this to Zoro. Picking up the tray in one hand, Sanji patted at his sweat pants pocket, feeling for not only his lighter and cigarette box, but the small vile of oil he had as well. All the pieces were falling into place and this was the final leg of the journey.

Sanji was attracted to power, grace and fluid movement, he knew this and despite the swordsman's lazy brutish put offs, he couldn't help but see the appeal in the other man. This went beyond a physical attraction for him, though Sanji remembers it starting out that way. Over time it grew into something so much, much more and he was no longer able to just sit back and watch. He needed to strike. To confess and make Zoro see, make him believe and revel in the realization when it finally registered across that high cheek boned face of his.

The walk across deck was hardly noticed, nor was the swift climb up the rigging to the ladder that would bring him to his destination. He needed to play it cool, to keep calm here. Taking a deep breath, Sanji exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes for a moment. This was it, this was truly going to happen.

Throwing open the hatch and climbing the ladder, the sight that hit him wasn't one he was expecting. Zoro sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, eyes closed and fists braced together, knuckles interlocked across his chest. His brow was furrowed as he seemed to be concentrating harder than normal, little fidgets as he leaned from one side to the other.

He looked to be meditating, but Sanji could tell right away it wasn't going well. Shirt discarded and sweat trickling down his neck and shoulders, Sanji bit at his lip to keep the noise that wanted to escape silent. Zoro was feeling the affects, but damn his willpower. There was a reason he felt this second dose was needed. "Zoro." He spoke confidently, but tried not to let anything slip out as he saw the swordsman's brow furrow further, trying in useless effort to block the sound of Sanji's voice out. Jaw tense and eyes hard as he glared at Sanji, his lower lip jutted out just enough to give a hint of a pout as Sanji smiled fondly back at him. "I brought you something."

Que the leery look as Sanji crouched down to offer the tray. "What'd you do to it?" His voice sounded strained as he licked at his lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth. Seeing Zoro, usually so impassive about everything, give such sensual reactions to things was mind blowing and Sanji could once again feel that beginning heat stir his body. He needed to wait a little more, just a little longer. Once Zoro got this food into him, it would be over and he could strike. "And you brought alcohol? Expensive, high class booze...what's the catch?"

So he still was clueless as to who or what was going on with his body, trying to keep it cool and calm in front of him, but he was pretty sure on the inside Zoro was going stir crazy. The amount and combination of herbs he'd been slipped was more than enough for the normal person and as Zoro shifted again, going from cross legged, to kicking one out, Sanji knew he had been close to the right dosage with his insane body. "No catch." And he didn't even feel the pang of regret he should have at lying to his nakama.

Zoro studied him a moment, dilated eye searching him before he closed it with a swallow and shook his head. "No, I'm good. I don't want it."

"You sick or something moss head?" Tilting his head in mock innocence, Sanji set the tray down and reached out his fingers towards Zoro's forehead. "Since when do you refuse alcohol?" His cheeks were flushed and he felt warm to the touch as Zoro jerked his head from Sanji's brush of fingers with a low growl. He closed his eye again, sucking in a shaking breath as he shook his head slowly. Sanji let the grin come out as he spoke. "Well at least eat the parfait, shitty swordsman. It's cold and will help bring down whatever the hell's wrong with you."

Zoro grunted in response, but did move to pick it up from the tray. Sanji sat back on his ass, pulling his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and lighting up as Zoro poked the spoon at the concoction in the small bowl. "It's simply vanilla pudding with mint and pomegranate." He drawled as he returned his things to his pocket, pulling in that first long drag and feeling the smoke fill his lungs and calm his own nerves. Sanji hadn't even realized he, too, was a tad bit nerved up despite wanting this entire thing.

The swordsman was sure to be affected now, that was a no brainer, but just how much he was going to be able to resist the affects were a completely different matter. He did seem to be barely containing himself at the moment, so this should do the trick just nicely. Along with everything else that he had been eating for a while now, this bit was to be the hinging catalyst to Sanji being able to confess his feelings for him.

Zoro had to be a tease about this too, not that he even realized he was, taking a spoonful of the pudding and stuffing it in his mouth as he shifted and settled down, flicking the end of the spoon about with his tongue as he sucked and licked all the food off of it. It was a completely innocent gesture on the other man's part, but Sanji was beginning to let lust cloud his judgment and the idea of Zoro cleaning the spoon shot straight to his groin and for a moment he was even jealous of the small utensil.

He gave a pleasant hum, the closest to a thank you the chef was going to get and proceeded to dig into the parfait. Sanji sat as quietly as he was able, barely containing the small grin as he watched Zoro wolf down this food with the same vigor as he had done at dinner. Either Sanji's cooking was just that great or his body was starting to identify and crave the herbs he had been slipping him. Either way, when Zoro set the spoon down and proceeded to swipe his finger around the edge of the bowl, he out and out laughed.

Zoro paused, two fingers stuffed in his mouth and his cheeks slightly hollowed as he sucked the mixture from them before pulling them from his mouth and setting the bowl down. "Sorry," he mumbled and Sanji wasn't sure if the red tint to his cheeks was an actual blush or just heat from his body working through the effort of having to deal with the foreign substances. They fell into a silence once more, Zoro returning to his attempts at steadying his breathing and calming his being. Sanji watched with a sly grin, hoping against hope that strength would snap and he could have his way.

Snubbing his smoke in the bottom of the little bowl, Sanji picked up the bottle of sake and carefully poured the clear liquid into the two cups. "Feeling any better?" He lifted one, offering it to Zoro who took it gently in two hands, an action Sanji didn't miss and found quite interesting. Without commenting on it, he picked up his own and raised it as the two clinked the small cups together before drinking.

Sanji could practically see the shift in Zoro as he lowered the cup. His eyes blacked out, the pupil so large it almost completely took over the slate iris and he shook his head as he swallowed thickly. His breath started coming in pants and Sanji saw the slight confusion that rose to the surface. Zoro glanced sidelong over to Sanji, the wheels and gears finally starting to turn in that head of his and Sanji could see the exact moment it hit him. He jumped to his feet, balance off, and he couldn't help but let his eyes roam freely over the other man. Zoro was flushed across every stretch of naked skin, bare chest heaving as he fought to keep his balance. His bare toes curled into the flooring as Sanji gracefully rose to his feet, the large grin on his face from the growing bulge he caught in the swordsman's pants.

"Wha...What did you do to me?!" Zoro sounded panicked as he stumbled back against the wall, eye wide as his hands raked through his sweaty hair. "Cook!" He gasped out, swallowing thickly, eye not really focused as he blinked sweat from his lashes. Sanji had never heard fear in the swordsman's voice before and he be damned if it wasn't one of the hottest things he had ever heard.

He took a step closer to Zoro, raising an eyebrow and smirking, mouth slightly ajar in awe as he ran his tongue over his teeth in anticipation for what he was about to do. His guard was up even though he didn't look it, fully prepared for the possible fight if he had indeed not administered the appropriate dose to Zoro. He didn't answer when Zoro panted out his cruel little nickname again, eye glassy as he tried to focus on him.

Starting with placing his fingers just over the nipple of Zoro's pectoral, cocking his head to the side at the trembling of the usually solid body, Sanji slid his fingers up the damp skin, over the dips and ridges of his scar to the swordsman's shoulder, neck, cheek before dragging his thumb over the high cheek bone and smiling at him. "Don't fight it Zoro." He cooed huskily, enjoying the heat radiating under his palm.

"Cook!" Zoro almost sounded desperate, scared even. Sanji liked the sound of that. He was the one breaking him, taking that rock foundation the entire crew had come to count on and blowing it away into dust. His gaze flicked from Sanji's arm back to his face, breath coming in labored gasps.

He didn't hesitate any longer, tilting his head to the side and moving to slide his mouth against the swordsman's. Sanji wasn't overly rough, instead wanting to convey just how much he felt for Zoro in the press of his lips. Zoro froze under him for only a moment before he groaned and Sanji saw his eye roll back in his head, arms snapping up so hands could grasp at Sanji's forearms as he kissed back. Harsh and rough and full of lust and Sanji met him head on, devouring everything Zoro was offering. Teeth and tongues entered the battle and Zoro suddenly seemed too frantic, so eager that Sanji was quite disappointed when Zoro finally pushed him away. "Wha...what's happening?! I can't control..."

"Don't fight it." Sanji's smoke laced tone spoke lowly, leery of how close he could get now. "Just give in. Let it take over and let me show you."

"No." The one word punctuated with a swallow and a shake of the head actually riled Sanji more than he thought it would. Fuck Zoro and his need to understand what was happening to his body. Why couldn't he just let the primal nature take over? Didn't everyone feel this way at some point? Even Zoro, despite what those incompetent Okama claimed him to be? He had to of and Sanji was going to be the one to show him all the things he was missing. Here and now. It was obvious Zoro couldn't fight him, this kiss just proved it and the blond was sure, the deeper and deeper that Zoro fell into that pit of spun longing, the easier this was to become. He parroted back the word to which Zoro repeated the head shake and swallow, this time turning away from him slightly.

"Than I'll make you." The words were blunt as Sanji spoke, hooking a foot around Zoro's ankle and pulling his legs out from under him before he sunk to his knees after him, crawling up the stunned man's body with ease. There was fear there. Fear that Zoro wasn't able to control his own actions, his own body. Fear of what Sanji was going to do, his complexion pale as he struggled to hold on to that last shred of clarity. He slid his hands up Zoro's body, licking his lips as he lowered his head to press a simple kiss just under the dip where his pectorals met in the center of his chest. "I won't hurt you Zoro. Not when I feel this way about you. I just want to make you understand that. I just want you to feel the way I feel about you. I want to show you and teach you and..." Sanji paused from where he had been mumbling into the tanned skin, closing his eyes as a flush of warmth ran through him. "I love you Zoro. Let me love you."

"Cook...don't..." The words were broken, filled with sorrow and confusion, his eyes trying to fight even as his body betrayed him and Zoro arched into Sanji's touch. "...I can't..."

"You can." Sanji moved to breathe in the swordsman's ear, fingers running through the green strands, nuzzling into the damp skin as the other man tilted his head into the touch. "Your body wants this Zoro. Wants me. Can't you feel it?" Running his hand back down Zoro's chest, the heel of his palm pressed tightly along his flesh, Sanji palmed at Zoro's erection, grinding his own into the swordsman's thigh. "You can't tell me this doesn't feel good." Each word was spoken lowly, carefully, with a loving embrace and the blond smiled against his would be lover's ear as Zoro's hips bucked up to meet his hand.

"Bastard..." The whispered threat had no bite to it as Zoro cast his gaze to the side and Sanji knew he had won. Zoro may be awake, but his body belonged to the drugs, thus to Sanji and he had every intention of showing Zoro just what he had been missing. Tilting his head ever so slightly, Sanji ran his tongue along the shell of Zoro's ear, the sharp intake of breath sounding like a hiss as Zoro exhaled in a groan, rolling his head to the side as Sanji moved down his neck. He kept one hand on the swordsman's length, kneading his fingers with light and simple strokes of his hand as he rose onto his other elbow.

He was surprised when Zoro's hands came up, raking trails down his back as he rolled his hips into Sanji's touch, panting into his hair. The sounds did nothing but spur Sanji on more, furthering and deepening his desire to be with this man, this rock, this...Zoro had become Sanji's everything a long time ago and this chance to prove it and worship his body was long over due.

There was still a fight left in him though. The narrowed eye that would snap open when Sanji would move just right or the low growls despite the way his body twisted and moved, craving Sanji's every touch. The blond didn't mind though, having accomplished his goal enough to satisfy himself. In fact, Sanji preferred it this way. He didn't want to mask Zoro's personality completely, just corrupt it, bend it and shape it enough for him to show the swordsman what he had been missing. What Sanji had felt for him long before that first kiss those years before.

"Do you remember it?" He kept his voice low, almost purring as Sanji moved the hand at Zoro's groin up, fingers dancing over his body till they found the edge of the haramaki. Nimbly he slipped under it, sliding his fingers higher, as much as he wanted to go lower, stroking soft circles around Zoro's naval. Ghosting over the fine hairs that he knew were a shade darker than the ones on his head, Sanji moved to capture the other man's mouth once more. "The first time I kissed you."

Zoro made a noise, something deep in the back of his throat as Sanji's mouth pressed over his. He responded instantly this time, sucking in a breath through his nose as he leaned up into the touch, leading the kiss. A low moan escaped the blond as his eyes drifted closed. This was all he had ever wanted, for Zoro to return the emotions he had felt for so long and to finally get it, induced or other wise, Sanji was beyond himself.

He moved to straddle the swordsman, breaking the kiss to lean his forehead against Zoro's, panting into the same air he breathed as he moved both hands to push the ever present belly warmer away. Sanji hated the damned thing, always had, obscuring the view of those perfectly defined abs, but at the same time, it was so familiar, so _Zoro_, that Sanji would never wish a day that it wasn't there. Dragging his fingers along the sweat damped skin, the blond reveled in every moan, every hitch of breath as he brought the item up over Zoro's chest and shoulders, coaxing those strong arms over the man's head so he could remove the fabric completely, tossing it aside before he sat back to pull off his own shirt.

He really hadn't been expecting a reaction from Zoro when he removed his own clothing, the natural want wasn't there after all, the swordsman's body reacting more to touch and its own forced need, but there was still a pang of hurt when instead of that eye hungrily raking over him, Zoro looked away, squeezing his eye shut as he swallowed yet again. "Don't be like that," Leaning forwards, Sanji smiled as he pressed a kiss to the exposed temple, fingers worming their way under the opposite cheek to get the swordsman to turn his head. He kissed him once more; a simple press of lips to lips before sliding back and sitting up, busying himself with the button to the swordsman's pants.

Zoro's hands snapped up then, locking around both of Sanji's wrists. The grip was tight but not painful, even now, the swordsman knowing enough to not want to hurt him, but the hold was pleading in a way. A silent hope that Sanji would stop, would back away before he did something they both may regret yet. He wasn't having any of that though, as he pulled the hands away, holding both of them in a firm one handed grip as he snapped open the button with his other hand. The blond had waited too long for this, had planned too much to let a simple wordless plea stop him. He was going to be with this man and nothing was going to stop him tonight, not even Roronoa Zoro himself.

His own need ached in his groin, his length hot and taunt under his sweats as he worked one handedly to get those black pants off Zoro. Just before he was free, his arousal straining against the edge of the zipper, Sanji let go of his hands, shifting his body once again so he could breathe in the heady scent and kiss at the heated flesh around his groin. At the same time his tongue and lips pressed against his skin, Sanji pulled the pants the rest of the way down, feeling the swordsman's length hit his throat. A spike of want rocked through him at the unwanted groan from Zoro's mouth, those now freed hands threading through his own hair and pulling roughly. They pulled up in a feeble attempt to get Sanji away, but a weakness rested in those limbs as they dropped back to the swordsman's own body, fingers twisting to tighten the grip as Sanji licked and nipped, edging his way closer to Zoro's arousal.

Nuzzling into the dark green curls, the blond tilted his head, laying his cheek against the other man's thigh, his mouth just ghosting over the side of Zoro's cock. How long Sanji had wanted to taste this man, to feel his heartbeat against his tongue and now he could have it. _Would _have it. Sanji was prepared to take everything and in turn give everything to this man, even if he didn't want it.

Zoro's breathing was labored, frantic panting and Sanji had a fleeting thought to the fact that he had been oddly silent this entire time, choosing instead to convey his worry and hurt through physical actions rather than words. That suited him just fine as he wanted to show him rather than tell him how he felt. Running a hand down Zoro's leg, he dragged his palm back up the jumping muscles, dragging fingers over the soft inside of the swordsman's thigh, humming as the muscles twitched and another sharp tug came to his hair. "Cook...please..."

The words were so breathless, Sanji honestly couldn't be sure if it was in encouragement or a plea to stop. The grip in his hair flexed and loosened, hips bucking slightly to meet the heat the blond breathed against Zoro's erection. He closed his eyes tightly, the echo of Zoro's voice in his head carrying him onward. Untying the simple knot to his own sweats, Sanji darted his tongue out to finally taste the sweat on Zoro's skin.

The heat of the taunt flesh met his tongue, Zoro repressing a low moan even as he body jerked at the touch, hips rolling into it. Slowly, the blond ran the flat of his tongue from the base to the tip, even as he worked at his own pants. He pulled the small vile from his pocket, setting it aside before he shifted his weight to his knees, using his hands and hooking his thumbs under the band to push them down over his hips, passed his thighs, feeling his length spring free as he stopped at his knees, shifting on one leg then the other to remove the clothing completely.

Zoro's hands fell to the floor, clawing at the padding as Sanji kept the minimal attention on his length, moving to focus completely on it once his pants were discarded. He wrapped a hand around the base, sucking the head into his mouth with a groan of his own. The feel of his own voice vibrating along the other man's arousal and the full body shudder by the swordsman were inspiring. Sanji wasted no time in taking Zoro's member fully into his mouth, free hand moving to find the little vile once more.

He really wished Zoro would just let go, let the drugs cloud his mind and enjoy this. Bobbing his head a few times and sucking harshly, the motion hollowing his cheeks, Sanji reluctantly pulled away, kneeing those tanned thighs apart as he leaned up to gaze at his lover's face again. The swordsman met him again, the kiss fierce and sharp before he struggled to pull away, panting as he closed his eye in what Sanji could only hope wasn't an attempt to block out the hand lazily stroking him. "Just...tell me...why?" He swallowed between words, each one bitten out between clenched teeth.

"I told you..." Sanji murmured against Zoro's lips, feeling the scrap of the chapped skin catch against his own mouth. "I _love_ you." As he spoke, the blond uncapped the tiny bottle, pouring some of the substance into his palm and smearing it with his thumb up his fingers. Setting the bottle aside, he moved his hand to rest against Zoro's thigh. "Let me love you."

He kissed him again, long and lingering, before he moved away, kissing a trail down the swordsman's body. Again his hands found his back, fingers splayed and palms flat against his pale skin as Sanji trailed kisses towards his cock once more. He felt the curl of Zoro's fingers, the blunt nails digging into the flesh just under his shoulder blades as he panted over the flushed head of the man's arousal, stilling his hand that wrapped around his length. "Give in to me." Sanji whispered, not entirely sure if the words were truly spoken or not and not caring as he lowered his mouth over Zoro's head again.

The groan Zoro started was cut short, ending in a hiss as the blond moved his hand, fingers circling the swordsman's entrance as he prodded gently. He paused for only a second, taking that time to slide further along the hot flesh, his tongue pressed firmly along the pulsing vein, before repeating the motions and actually pressing a slicked finger into the other man. It truly was beyond anything Sanji had imagined, the tight heat of the other man making his own want spike dangerously, blood thundering about his body and thumping in his own cock needingly.

Zoro jerked away from him, tensing at the intrusion, the grip on Sanji's back becoming painful. He knew the swordsman would never try to hurt him on purpose and grunted at the pain as he sucked harder at the length in his mouth, trying to coax the other man to relax around his finger. Cautiously he moved, working the single digit in and out, feeling as Zoro's body began to relax, and the borderline threatening growls turned more towards open moans and pants.

So Sanji pushed his luck, withdrawing the one finger and pressing back in with two as he swallowed the swordsman whole. Zoro bucked his hips up into Sanji's mouth, the most deliciously sounding whimper escaping him as his hands dug deeper into the blond's hair. He wanted this, had craved this for so long, to be here where he was and Sanji's mind was euphoric as his own instincts took over and he gave himself to his lust fully. Closing his eyes, he let his head bob along the warrior's length, keeping his jaw slack and tongue pressed against the underside, swirling around him as he saw fit. His fingers worked effortlessly, twisting and curling, thrusting deep into the incredible heat as the body under him became more pliable and willing.

Those herbs must be circulating Zoro's system in full now, clouding all judgment as he felt Zoro arch into his touches and his name, _his actual name,_ fall from his lips in a low moan. Sanji was beside himself, interpreting everything the other man spoke as words of encouragement. Every whispered plea wasn't one of possible stop, it was one to continue on, to carry forth and to make the night enjoyable for them both. Every buck of his hips, every twist into his hair, just momentum to press onward and before long Sanji found himself having to pull away from Zoro, the empty feeling in his mouth making him suck at his own tongue. He didn't want Zoro to cum just yet, he wanted him to experience everything. It was still hard to stop though with the hitched breaths telling him the swordsman was near his limit already.

He worked his fingers a little more, stretching and flexing, surprising even himself when he withdrew three instead of two. Sanji didn't remember when he had added the final digit, but he had and he was thankful for it. He had no idea what type of experience the swordsman had, if any, but the blond wanted this time with him to be as smooth as possible, so taking the extra time to ensure proper preparation was taken to heart.

Zoro's breath was coming out through clenched teeth, cheeks flushed and eye closed tightly. Sanji could feel for him, the process wasn't exactly painful, or well wouldn't be for Zoro anyways, but it was extremely different all the same. Snatching up the little vile once more, Sanji warmed more between his fingers before he, himself, gave a long and low groan as he stroked at himself. The substance was slick and cool against his neglected flesh and he was having a hard time containing himself as he made sure to cover himself thoroughly.

Leaning up, the blond ran his fingers along Zoro's hair line, feeling the sweat bead under his fingers. He was relieved when Zoro opened his eye to look at him, his gaze somewhere between pleading and murderous. Confusion swept through them as well as he blinked and parted his mouth to pant, swallowing in vain to control his breathing. "Trust that I won't hurt you Zoro." Even as he spoke, Sanji moved his body to line up against the swordsman. He could feel Zoro tense under him, but he still didn't speak, pleading with his eye as he watched the blond's every move carefully.

"Dammit!" The word came out strong, the most normal Zoro's voice had sounded yet tonight as Sanji pressed against him, shifting his grip on those tensed thighs slightly. Both of the swordsman's hands hit the floor, palms open, the sound echoing off the walls as his voice broke once more. He gasped in a lungful of air, head tilting back as his shoulders dug into the mats and his back came up off the floor. "Sanji..." There was a choked whimper in his tone, making the blond lean forwards in a want to stop the sound. To hush the cries and reassured him that everything was fine. Sanji pressed his mouth over Zoro's even as he slid deeper, forcing himself to maintain the slow pace as he worked himself to the hilt in the tight heat that was the larger man.

A muffled sound from deep in the swordsman's throat hit Sanji's tongue as he slid home, stilling his body and he broke the kiss to pant against Zoro's mouth. "This is the worst of it," he murmured, moving one hand to trail his fingers over the chapped bottom lip. "Be still with me and relax Zoro." Even with blown pupils, the glare he got was effective, but not enough to make Sanji regret a thing he had done to this point. Cautiously he rolled his hips, a small movement as he captured the other man's lips once more, his own moan covering the grunt of discomfort from Zoro.

He was kissing him, the swordsman's lips sliding over his own, but there was no passion there as it was simply a reaction his body was forcing upon him in his lust high. Same as his hips bucked with Sanji and his nails dragged over the mats of the floor. With a small thunk Zoro's head fell back against the floor, rolling slightly to the side as one shoulder came up with the motion.

Sanji rolled his hips once more, licking his lips at the guttural moan of pleasure that came from under him as he pulled away from Zoro. His eye was closed again as he threw his head to the side and sucked in a sharp breath. Stopping only when just the head of his cock was still in his lover, the blond paused to look at the mess of the man before him. He was never going to forget this look, the way the swordsman panted into the floor, eye closed tightly and the wet trail that slid down his cheek, the few splattered drops darkening the shadow under his head.

When he snapped his hips forwards, once again burying himself into the larger man, Zoro's whole body reacted. He met the action fully, grinding against Sanji as his own arousal twitched violently against his belly and the sound, oh the noise he made, shot through him, vibrating along his skin and Sanji groaned loudly as he repeated the motion eagerly.

Zoro's body was hot, tight and willing, leaving Sanji wanting that emotional piece as well, but he knew he was never going to get that from the swordsman. He had never shown any type of emotional anything towards anyone, so why should he be any different? It was one of the things the blond actually liked about him, Zoro was so secretive about his feelings, where as Sanji wore everything out where people could see. Hiding his feelings for Zoro as long as he had; it had been eating him from the inside out. He had wanted nothing more than this chance and he had it now.

He fell into a rhythm, something he himself wouldn't have normally kept, but he wasn't here to simply fuck the swordsman, Sanji was here to show him how much he loved him and in order to convey that affection, his pace remained slow and fluid. Each sensual roll of his hips were met by the rougher movements of Zoro's, causing both men to pant against one another as Sanji leaned forwards once more.

Zoro turned his head, but Sanji brought him back, wanting to see the color of those slate eyes and taste his mouth. Again the other man complied, Sanji pushing away the thought that it wasn't his own, instead fixating on the fact that his tongue swirled with the wielder of Santoryu. A pang of jealously mocking him as he thought of how Zoro's most precious of weapons tasted this almost daily. The swordsman broke the kiss, teeth clenched as he panted against Sanji's throat, hands coming to grasp at the blond's hips.

A shudder fell through the blond. The man he had craved for so long was touching him in ways he never thought he would, shifting their hold, pulling him closer, tighter and Sanji let out a low moan at the feeling of those nails biting into his muscle. "Sanji." Another desperate plea of his name fell from those swollen lips, the tone somewhere between command and sadness.

The blond slammed into him again, feeling the other man's body tightening and flexing around him already. He wasn't all that ready for it to be over, but he had to consider the swordsman's body. Sanji was fairly certain the other man had little to no sexual appetite, and even if he did, the drugs in his system would shorten his stamina considerably. Sanji hadn't been after a long night so much as he had been after the arousal and he had achieved that even as he buried himself in the other man yet again.

He willed himself to catch up to Zoro, not that it was all that difficult when he thought about it. To finally have him, to have this moment was enough to rocket his lust, the resulting heat low in his gut making him groan as he leaned back, pulling Zoro's hips closer to him as he quicken his pace. Swiping a wide wet trail with his tongue across his palm, Sanji reached out, wrapping his hand around the swordsman's length once more, the slight stutter of the other man's body as it fought with itself on what direction to focus on, causing Sanji to smile to himself. Zoro hissed at the contact, snapping his eye shut again and biting down hard on his lip as his head turned and dipped forwards to listen to the goings on around him.

Sanji was in pure bliss. He recognized the quickened breathing, the tensing and shaking of the body under him, the normal self control lost under the haze of foreign chemicals in Zoro's person. His fingers slid along the hot and flushed cock of the swordsman, his pulse thundering through the vein and he smeared his thumb across the head, delighted in the way the tanned body arced as he dug into the slit.

He was beginning to lose it himself, feeling the pulsing of his own body quicken to match Zoro's. All things must come to an end he supposed, but he still had this to hold onto, and would always have it to look back on. Neither of them would ever be able to forget this, Sanji was sure of it. Zoro groaned again, rolling his head to the other side with a swallow. Sanji watched as he held his breath for a moment before letting it out in a barked pant, shoulders digging into the floor as his back arched off the mats once more. Fingers scrabbled at the padding as Sanji not only felt but watched the swordsman's release. His entire body shook and tensed, clamping down on the blond as Sanji lost his own rhythm to his madness.

Heat flooded over Sanji's hand, ripping another low groan from the swordsman as the blond kept stroking him, feeling the way Zoro's cum helped with the slide against his palm, oblivious to the sticky mess he was making of them both. Tanned hips rolled with every move of Sanji's hand and he tipped that edge, a low moan of the swordsman's name on his lips as his whole body froze and his head fell back. His own breathing was just as erratic as Zoro's when he finally relaxed slightly, lidded eyes looking down to the flushed complexion as Zoro's gaze flicked up to him. His mouth was open as he panted, closing it to swallow and opening it again.

Groggily he rolled to his side slightly, getting both arms under him to brace himself as he tried to sit up, bending a knee to help push himself away from the blond. Sanji gasped, eyes snapping shut at the sensation of Zoro breaking away, his over sensitized body not ready yet to handle the feel of sliding from his lover. Sanji didn't miss the wince as Zoro sat up, leaning back against the wall, knees bent and forearms draped over them. His head hit the wall as he leaned back, eye closed again as he tried to still his breathing.

Sanji sat back on his ass, chewing at his lip as he really wanted a cigarette, but he couldn't peel his eyes away from the swordsman. He watched as the other man leaned over, grabbing at one of the towels and cleaned himself, ignoring Sanji completely. The toxins were still in his body, Sanji knew that, but now that he'd gained release, their affect was minimal at best. Zoro had his control back. The swordsman threw the towel aside, stretching out his left leg and dropping his hand to his lap. Only then did he look to Sanji, that steel eye hard and cold as he narrowed it at him in thought.

The two stayed like that for a little while before Zoro took a deep breath through his nose and stood, grabbing at his pants before tugging them on. Padding across the room, he picked up his bundled swords and sash before moving to the hatch and opening it. He paused there, his back to Sanji and turned to look over his shoulder to him as he spoke. Sanji wasn't sure what to expect from the other man, and the bite of his words hurt far worse than he ever thought they would. All he had done was shown Zoro he was loved and how desperately did Sanji love him still. His tone was deep, back to its husky rumble as he spoke slowly, each word bit out with his clear declaration of finality. "This game ends now or I won't hesitate to end it for you."

Sanji felt himself swallow automatically, the tone of his voice something he usually reserved for enemies he was about to take down. Never had Sanji had that tone used towards him, even when they were fighting at their worst. Zoro didn't speak anymore, eye narrowing dangerously before he grunted with a nod and dropped down the hatch and out of the blond's sight.


End file.
